Red and Gold
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Takes place Pre-Curse. A series of encounters every two years between Red Riding Hood and Rumplestiltskin, from the time she is fourteen until she is nineteen. 'He had to admit, Red and Gold went quite well together'.


Red and Gold

A/N: The poem in italics is from Perrault's Little Red Riding Hood, and appears in the film _The Company of Wolves_.

_Little girls, this seems to say: _

Red was furious. Her mother and grandmother still insisted on treating her as a child, even though she was almost fourteen! No matter what she did, or how many times she asked, they insisted on calling her Little Red. It made her feel so worthless. She wished that there was a way to prove that she was grown up.

"A wish that I would be glad to make come true, dearie."

Red jumped, and then turned. Standing in front of her was the strangest and yet most alluring creature she had ever seen. He had gold skin, bright green eyes, and a truly wicked smile. He was clad in leather, and gave her such a piercing look that she felt a little uncomfortable. The creature giggled madly. "I can help you get what you want, but you must give me something in return." Red gulped in fear, and the imp laughed. "Now my dear Red…"

"How did you know my name?"

"My dear, I know many things. I know that you want a chance to prove that you are no longer a little girl. I want to help, but you must give me something in return. That is the way deals work. Now, shall we continue, or do you simply wish to keep being called Little Red?"

Red bristled at the hated nickname. "What do you want from me?"

The imp grinned. "A kiss?" Red made a face, and he giggled. "Just one quick kiss, that's all."

Red screwed up her courage and leaned forward, kissing him quickly on his lips. She backed away, looking nervous, and the imp licked his lips. "Not bad, dearie. You have a ways to go before you're ready to kiss for real, but not too bad. Now, to fill my part of the bargain." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a vial filled with a smoking liquid. "Three drops of that in food or drink, and your grandmother will cease calling you Little Red."

Red snatched the vial from him. "Thank you…"

The imp grinned. "Rumplestiltskin."

_Never stop along the way: _

Red sighed as she sat on a rock, rubbing her feet through her boots. She had stayed later than she meant to at her Granny's, and now she had to walk back home through the dark forest. Of course, she wasn't at all scared, since she was able to handle any wolves that came by. But she didn't fancy another lecture from her mother on how the forest was no place for a proper young lady. Red had memorized the lecture. She was sixteen, why didn't she act more lady like, her choice of clothing was appalling, and so on and so forth. Her parents had been hinting at marrying her off to their neighbor's son, an idea that Red found horrifying. The boy had pimples, a squeaky voice, and rather clammy hands. And, if Red was entirely truthful, her mind was on someone else.

She knew if anyone found out about her fascination with the imp Rumplestiltskin, she would be viewed as the freak of the town. But ever she had met him two years prior, he had been at the back of her thoughts. The kiss, though it had been quick, had lingered on her lips. Even now, thinking about him caused a warm, slippery feeling in her belly. She sighed, and then stood.

"Not going to leave without saying hello, are you dearie?"

Red gasped. "Where did you come from?" Rumplestiltskin merely giggled, and Red smiled. "Hello, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin bowed at the waist, and then gazed at her piercingly. "You're out rather late, aren't you? Oh, Mummy and Daddy will be so mad! Red Riding Hood, lost and alone in the woods, in grave danger, with nothing to protect her!"

"I have my dagger."

Rumplestiltskin laughed insanely. "Oooh, a dagger! How terrifying! Tell me Red, what do you do if the wolf is charging and you don't have time to pull the dagger? You need something more…powerful." And from behind his back he produced a beautiful set of bow and arrows. Red's eyes lit up, and she reached for it. Rumple pulled it back. "Not so fast, dearie. I need something from you."

Red grinned. "Another kiss, Rumplestiltskin?"

The imp grinned back. "Yes, and this time, do try to improve on that first one." Red blushed, then leaned forward, lips puckered, and Rumplestiltskin giggled before pulling her forward into a hard kiss. Red stiffened for a moment, but then kissed back, shocked at how soft his lips were. There was the faint taste of some strange spice, and Red could swear she felt her lips tingling. Rumplestiltskin gripped her arms hard, and Red just knew that they would be bruised. But she couldn't bring herself to care. This was, beyond a doubt, the best kiss she had ever had. The warm feeling in her belly increased, and she groaned.

Then, much to her consternation, Rumplestiltskin released her, and she fell against the boulder, panting. "Quite the improvement, dearie! Enjoy the bow and arrows!" With that, he was gone.

Red staggered home, feeling rather punch drunk, and determined to have more encounters with that lovely imp.

_Never trust a stranger-friend, you never know how it will end/As you're pretty, so be wise, wolves may lurk in every guise. _

This time, Red knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. She had snuck out of the house while her parents slept, and was clad only in her red cloak. She knew that the men of the village had been eyeing her ever since she turned eighteen three days previous, but her mind, heart, and body were on a gold skinned, mad imp. She had wanted more from him for quite the long time, and now she was ready.

She had found the abandoned cottage a year before. It sat back in the forest, hidden from the main path, and the floor was covered in leaves and dirt. Red just knew if her granny or mother knew she was here, they would blow up. But she didn't care. Her desire had only grown larger over the years.

She sat on the floor, not bothering to cover herself, and shut her eyes. The air seemed to crackle, and she heard a low laugh. "Well, well, if it isn't Red Riding Hood. What do you want from me this time, dearie? A potion to make you able to see in the dark? New weapons?"

Red opened her eyes, gulping. Rumplestiltskin looked more handsome than ever, his shirt open and revealing a rather muscular chest. "Actually, this time I want to give you something."

Rumplestiltskin had not failed to notice how underdressed Red was, and he licked his lips as he took her in. Red merely smirked at him, and then let her cloak drop a fraction, revealing the tops of rather tanned and toned breasts, and Rumplestiltskin felt himself growing hard. "And what is it you wish to give me, Red?"

Red gave him a smile that caused him to harden even more. "Me. I wish to give you me, Rumplestiltskin. Will you accept my offer?"

The imp cackled, and before Red could say anything, he pounced on her, kissing her so hard she tasted blood on her lip. He grabbed her cloak, ripping it off her in one movement, then pinned her under his body, clinging tightly to her as they kissed. Red matched him in passion, plunging her tongue into his mouth and sucking hard on his lower lip. He squeezed and pinched her breasts hard, and she moaned and arched into his touch. This was what she had wanted ever since she met him. She knew that he was considered dangerous and not to be trusted, but she didn't care. The way he was making her feel was amazing.

Rumplestiltskin came up for air, grinning at the beauty underneath him. "My dear Red, I thought you would never ask. Offer accepted."

Red giggled, and then glared at him. "Why are you still..." she gaped as Rumplesiltskin's clothes vanished. "Never mind." She let her gaze rove up and down him. His skin was a beautiful golden color, and though she could see his ribs, he was still in surprisingly good shape. She dropped her gaze downward, and gasped. She looked up at him, smirking wickedly. "Rumplestiltskin, what long…nails you have."

"All the better to poke you with, my dear." Rumplestiltskin giggled, and then kissed her breasts. "Now, my dear Red, I am going to make sure you never want any man but me. After I am through with you, you will be mine utterly." He looked at her, smirking at the heated lust in her eyes. "Good girl."

He placed his mouth on her right breast, sucking hard, and Red cried his name. He roughly kneaded her left breast, then slid his free hand down her smooth body and pressed hard against her wet pussy. Red gasped and arched her back, and Rumplestiltskin giggled at how responsive she was. He stroked her, and was quite ecstatic when he heard her purr in response. He licked her earlobe, whispering. "You like what I'm doing to you, Red?" Red whimpered in answer, and he giggled. "Would you like more?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Red groaned. "Please. Give me more."

"As you wish, dearie." He plunged his fingers into her, and Red screamed in pleasure. Rumplestiltskin set a relentless pace, plunging his fingers deep inside her before pulling out only to slam back in. Red shook and trembled, stars exploding before her eyes. Then Rumplestiltskin found her clit, squeezing it hard, and Red went stiff, then arched her back like a bow and screamed to the heavens as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt tore through her.

She fell back, panting, and Rumplestiltskin removed his fingers. He gave her a heated gaze, and then licked his fingers clean, moaning. "Mmmm…Red. Such a lovely taste you have, my dear. Quite…wild."

Red grinned. "And how do you taste, Rumplestiltskin?"

The imp shook his finger at her. "Some other time, my dear. Right now, I have more…pressing things on my mind." He gripped Red's thighs hard and pushed her legs further apart, then gave her a wicked smile. "Ready, dearie?" Red nodded eagerly, and Rumplestiltskin placed the tip of his hard and throbbing golden cock against her slick entrance before slamming into her as hard as he could. Red screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure as he took her virginity. At first, the pain was all encompassing, but then she began to move with him, and the pain receded to be replaced by wave after wave of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to go faster, harder, and deeper. He obeyed, and she dug her fingers in his back.

Then, a white light exploded before her eyes as a series of cataclysmic orgasms tore through her. She was vaguely aware that she was screaming his name, and she could feel his body trembling against hers as he came, filling her completely.

Red Riding Hood collapsed onto the cottage floor, completely drained and utterly sated.

_And now, as then, is simple truth: Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth. _

It had been one year since Red gave Rumplestiltskin her virginity, and in that time the Imp and the Lady had done things that would make many people, men included, blush. She was by now quite acquainted with the way he tasted-a mixture of sweet and fiery. She also knew that the surest way to make him horny for her was to simply blow in his ear, a tactic she had discovered by accident. But he knew how to make her heat up-all he had to do was look at her a certain way, and she would feel herself grow damp. She wasn't sure if what they had could be called love, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

For Rumplesiltskin's part, he was thrilled to be able to have such a lovely and willing partner in his bed. He wasn't quite sure if he loved Red, but he did care for her quite a lot, and she was a fantastic and eager lover.

Plus, he had to admit, Red and Gold went quite well together.

FINIS


End file.
